


The Children of the Moon

by mizzled



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Other, Vampires, Werewolf, Werewolves, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzled/pseuds/mizzled
Summary: It's been a few years since Bella was turned into a vampire and had her happy ending. The Cullens lives are peaceful and Forks is just as rainy as usual. However, the peace doesn't last when a mysterious girl comes to live in Forks. The vampires think the original werewolves were hunted to the brink of extinction by the Volturi hundreds of years ago, so how is it possible that a werewolf is roaming the streets of Forks.THIS STORY IS ABOUT THE ACTUAL WEREWOLVES NOT THE QUILEUTE SHAPE-SHIFTERSThe Children of the Moon, also known as werewolves, are human beings that at night and the fullest phase of the moon transform into fearsome feral wolf-like creatures. Werewolves, unlike shape-shifter's, have the strength and power to kill a vampire single-handedly. Their strength coupled with their inability to control the shift into their wolf forms makes them extremely dangerous and resulted in many vampires fearing them. This fear lead to the Volturi nearly eradicating all werewolves from Europe and Asia.   -Quote from the Twilight Wikia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY IS ABOUT THE ACTUAL WEREWOLVES NOT THE QUILEUTE SHAPE-SHIFTERS
> 
> The Children of the Moon, also known as werewolves, are human beings that at night and the fullest phase of the moon transform into fearsome feral wolf-like creatures. Werewolves, unlike shape-shifter's, have the strength and power to kill a vampire single-handedly. Their strength coupled with their inability to control the shift into their wolf forms makes them extremely dangerous and resulted in many vampires fearing them. This fear lead to the Volturi nearly eradicating all werewolves from Europe and Asia. -Quote from the Twilight Wikia

CHAPTER 1

The air hung like a wet blanket over Forks as I opened the car door and took a breath of fresh air. The clouds were a petulant grey and I realised it would probably begin raining soon. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, from what I had heard of Forks it was always either raining or about to rain. 

The taxi driver coughed and I broke from my thoughts.

“Is this it? Miss?’

I turned and stared at the unassuming two story house in front of me. It was small and slightly shabby, the pale yellow paint was peeling and weeds carpeted the driveway. My eyes zeroed in on the letter on the postbox, 23. 

“Um, yes, yes I think so.” I murmured, half hoping I was wrong. I gave the man a forced smile and pulled my luggage from the trunk. The car rolled away the instant I closed the trunk and I didn’t blame it. Who would want to stay in this soggy town? 

Me apparently. I gave myself one moment to sigh and stare up at the sky, wondering how I had gotten myself into this situation before I gripped my bag and walked up the driveway. 

\--------------------

“I get groceries on thursdays so let me know if there’s anything you want specifically, you will do your own laundry but I will cook dinner for you. No arguing about what I put on the table got it?”

I nodded quickly. 

“Your bedroom is on the left upstairs and you have your own bathroom. Lights off after 10pm, no loud music and no boys,”

I blinked at her and then nodded again. The steely old woman gave me a reproachful look and continued.

“Orientation at your new school is at 8am tomorrow, I left a map on your bed and there’s a bicycle at the side of the house that should work. If I can give you some advice though, I recommend getting a job and saving up for a car, it’s a pain getting around this place at the best of times, nevermind cycling through a downpour.” She added grimly. 

I nodded, then hesitated. 

“I don’t know how to drive.” I said delicately. 

Miss Carrol shot me a suspicious look. 

“Really? At your age? Kids these days are useless… Well I suppose you should work on getting a license,” She muttered while leading me upstairs. 

I felt a rush of relief that she didn’t question my lack of driving skills too much. I didn’t need more reasons for her to find me strange. 

“Finally, here’s your room,” She was slightly out of breath from coming upstairs. “It’s a little basic but it’ll get the job done. Now go get settled in.”

I nodded again, firmly this time. 

She started to descend the stairs to return to her daytime tv show that I could hear, muffled through the floorboards. 

I closed my bedroom door behind me and leaned against it, sliding down to sit on the floor. I was exhausted from travelling and the stress of meeting my new guardian. I was so relieved that she hadn’t immediately found me too suspicious and barred me from her home. Logically I knew she wouldn’t be legally allowed to do that by the Washington Child Services Association but I still had the irrational fear. 

I took in my new home. There was a small bed beside the window, covered in deep blue sheets. A desk was shoved between the bed and the wardrobe. Both the desk and the wardrobe looked a bit rickety and old but there was a working table lamp placed on the desk and a mirror hanging from the wardrobe. There was another door in the room which led to a tiny cramped bathroom and the walls and doors were covered with hundreds of little holes left what could only be deduced as thumbtack marks from the rooms previous occupants. 

I knew Ms Carroll had had previous foster children in my age group a long time ago from what my case worker had told me but also by the scent of old dust motes that hung in the air, despite it having been recently cleaned. 

All in all the room was bigger than what I had back at home.

Home. The word still stung when I thought of it and I concentrated on my new home, pushing the painful memories into the back of my mind. 

I had only a few things to unpack, I put away my bundle of clothes in the closet and placed my toiletries in the bathroom. I kicked my sneakers off and under the bed and hung my heavy coat on a hook next to the door.

My next items were harder to unpack. I ran by fingers over the blades tucked in sewn-in pockets of my bag. I lifted one in particular, a needle point knife that I never left the house without, and twirled it between my fingers, contemplating. 

I sighed and put it back in my bag. New place, new me. New me didn’t need to carry a knife wherever I went. The next thing in my bag was a couple of photos in an envelope and my heart tightened. I needed a fresh start, I reminded myself and kicked my bag under my bed. 

I collapsed into my new bed, and looked out the window at my new view of my new town. My head was spinning on an overdose of new things and I closed my eyes, hoping tomorrow would bring me the peace I had craved for, for so long, too long. 

\------------------------------

The drumming of the rain on my window stirred me from my sleep and I jerked awake in a state of confusion and panic. I woke up to a strange room and tried to stand up quickly but I was tangled in my sheets causing me to fall onto the floor with a thump. 

“Ow,” I muttered, rubbing my throbbing head. The fall had knocked some sense into me. I stood up out of the pile of sheets I had brought with me to the ground and peered around my room, wondering if I would ever wake up without my body automatically jumping into high alert. 

I rummaged through the pockets of my coat until my fingers found my phone. I flipped open the small rectangular device and checked the time. 6:30am.

I sat back down on my bed, sighing as the bed springs gave a sad wince. At least I had plenty of time to get ready for school. The thought of school sent a hum of nerves and excitement through my body. I had never gone to a highschool before. 

I let the warm spray of my shower soothe the tense muscles in my back and I got dressed quickly. I was anxious to appear as normal as possible. Most of my clothes were black, which was normal back at home but was it strange here.

I dressed in blacks jeans and a gray hoodie, a depressing colour scheme for sure, but I would fit right in with the stormy clouds rolling outside. I contemplated going downstairs for breakfast but my stomach was too jittery. Before I left I looked in the mirror, still steamy from my shower.

The girl in the foggy reflection was a ghost. Her features were muddled and obscure, her hair a spill of silver ink, her skin a pale smudge.

I rubbed away the condensation with my sleeve. The shadowy figure in the mirror turned into me, but I still looked like a ghost.

My face was too small, or maybe my features were too big, no matter the case the dilemma remained the same. My eyes were round and seemed to take over most of my face, staring at me in the mirror like pools of churning sea-water. My nose, eyebrows and lips were delicate.

I tugged at my hair and groaned, it was my least favourite part about myself. It was so blonde it bordered on white. Every part of it, the thickness, the length, the silver highlights in the sun, screamed unnatural.

I experimented with it in the mirror, pulling it into a ponytail and then a plait and then just letting it spill over my back and my shoulders like a heavy curtain. It didn’t matter what I wore, my hair made it impossible to blend in. 

I gave up and pulled on my coat and hoisted my backpack onto my shoulders. Before I left my room a nagging feeling pulled me to a stop. I bit my lip and eyed my bag under my bed, my blades seemed to call me to take them. 

I took a settling breath and left the house. This was a fresh start. 

\-----------------------

By the time I reached Forks highschool I was late. On my first day. I cringed as a cycled furiously into the parking lot. I had gotten lost twice, it turns out reading a paper map in the pouring rain while riding a bicycle was as easy as I thought it was going to be. 

I threw the bike into the bicycle racks and speed walked to the office, cursing under my breath all the way. 

The receptionist looked at me in alarm as I stepped into the office building. I tried to smile at her but she looked even more horrified so my attempt at charm clearly fell short. She was a plump middle-aged woman with fluffy blonde hair and lipstick smudged on her front teeth. 

“Hi, My name is Sabrina Anderson and I’m a new student here,” I said quickly while I walked to the desk. While doing so I caught a glimpse of my reflection in a window and died on the inside. I quite literally looked like a drowned rat. 

It took her a second to compose herself. 

“Yes,” She said slowly, eyeing a document on her desk. “Ms Carroll told us you would be coming today,” She said Ms Carroll’s name as if it tasted sour and I got the impression my new foster mother wasn’t very popular in this town. That would definitely help my chances at a good first impression. 

“One second I need to get my records in order before I can print you your class schedule,” 

“Ok,” I said meekly. “Thank you,” I added.

The minutes moved sluggishly while we both tried to pretend that I wasn’t dripping all over her floor. Her heavily ringed fingers made a loud clacking noise as she typed.   
“I got lost.” I said suddenly, trying to salvage any dignity I still had. “On the way here… this town really is not very compact.” I laughed weakly. 

She paused typing and gave me a glance of disdain. 

“Ok,” she said and went back to clacking

“Ok….” I trailed off, fidgeting with my coat zipper.

Finally the printer gave a mechanic groan and spit out two pieces of paper. She handed them to me and pointed. 

“This one is a map of the school and this one is your class schedule, you’re supposed to be in a class with Mr Robinson for Trigonometry.”

I bit my tongue and cursed myself for being so late. 

“Thank you,” I said quickly, grabbing the papers and swiftly walking out of the warm building back into the rain. 

“Goodluck on your first day Sabrina.” She called after me half-heartedly. I gritted my teeth and kept walking.  
\----------------------------------

Mr Robinson looked surprised when the door opened 30 minutes into his class, and even more surprised as he took in my appearance. He swallowed and then looked distractedly back at his class. 

“Everyone, a new student is joining us today, Sabrina Anderson; I hope you make her feel welcome,” 

The class looked shocked to see me, I guess a new student in a small town like this was rare, especially one that looked like me and arrived in the middle of the year.

“Sabrina, you can take the seat in the back of class, we are working on slopes today.”

Mr Robinson’s class for Trigonometry was doomed from the start. My education would not be considered first class, I knew how to read, write and some basic math but that was all that was deemed necessary by my family. 

The various triangles and graphs scattered on the whiteboard looked like hieroglyphics to me. I copied them down dutifully, all the while my stomach was tying itself into anxious knots. This was going to be way harder than I thought it would. 

By the time the class ended my brain was a mushy soup on numbers and words. I shoved my notebook into my bag and pulled out the now crumpled map and timetable. I had english next, on the other side of the campus. English couldn’t be too hard, could it. 

As I left the classroom my surrounding audience was awash with whispers. The halls weren’t much better, the double takes and stares made me pull my hood over my hair self consciously. 

News travels fast I guess because by the time I got to english the room already seemed buzzing with gossip and voices hushed when I entered. I arrived before the teacher so I just sat in the back of class, hoping that was the right thing to do. 

I watched as a boy with short curly hair and warm brown skin who I was sitting behind broke away from his low conversation with his desk partner and turned around to look at me. 

“Hey! I heard we had a new student and I’m guessing that’s you? I’m Trevor by the way,”

I nodded, then realised he probably wanted a spoken answer. 

“Um, yes. I’m Sabrina,”

“Well nice to meet you Sabrina, how are you finding the school so far?” 

Another question needed another answer. 

“It’s uh-” I grasped for a good description. “Big.” I mumbled. 

Trevor cocked his eyebrow at me and laughed. 

“You think so? I always thought this school is tiny compared to most schools, there’s barely 300 people in the highschool,”

My cheeks reddened, this school seemed big to me. 

“If this place is big I would love to see your old school,” 

“I was homeschooled.”

“Wow! I’ve never met someone homeschooled before, so why did your parents decide to move here and put you into a regular school.” His expression was so much more curious than it had been and the classroom’s conversational hum had dimmed. I tried to ignore everyone eavesdropping as I answered. 

“I’m staying in a foster home for now, with Miss Carroll,” I admitted reluctantly, I was hoping to keep my living situation to myself for a bit. 

“Oh….” He trailed off, seeming at a loss for words. An awkward beat passed . “That’s cool, that’s cool, there’s other foster kids in town actually, the Cullens.”

“Oh I didn’t know that,” I felt a little bit relieved that it wasn’t that strange in this town, I was trying to keep the strangeness at a minimum if possible.

A teacher walked in, a spindly looking woman with glasses and set her books down at her desk. Trevor rolled his eyes, looking annoyed that he wouldn’t get to ask me more questions.

“Ok well I hope you like living here Sabrina, I can show you around sometime if you want.”

“That would be fun,” I said enthusiastically, at least I hadn’t freaked him out too much yet. He gave me a toothy grin and a thumbs up. 

“One more thing, we aren’t allowed to have our hoods up in class, just saying so you don’t get in trouble,” He whispered as the teacher started setting up for class. 

“Thanks,” I whispered back, groaning internally. I tugged down my hood and I wanted to wince as I saw his expression change. 

“Woah, your hair…” He whispered, stuttering in surprise. 

“Is that natural??” I nodded. “Wow, well it looks so… Unusual...” he swallowed. 

“Weird? ” I whispered dejectedly.

He blushed and shook his head furiously. 

“Unusual in a good way, interesting I mean,” He managed to get out. “Like you’re an elf or pixie or something, in a good way.” He added hastily before turning around and focusing on the lesson.

I tangled my fingers in my roots, hanging my head. 

\-----------

I grew semi-used to the staring during the next few classes, and some more people introduced themselves to me. Everyone seemed excited yet surprised to have a new student in their midst. Our conversations were brief and awkward, nobody could help their eyes drifting to my hair while I was talking. 

I shared a couple of classes with a random girl who insisted on eating lunch with me. She wore a collection of chunky rings on her fingers and had highlighted hair swept into a bun. It looked like she appreciated the attention she got from passerbys while she walked me to the cafeteria. Her lips curved into a self satisfied smile in response to her friends' reactions as we sat down at a table with them.   
I gazed around the large hall in amazement, there were so many people, way more than the 300 people Trevor claimed went to this school.

“Hey everyone, this is Sabrina Anderson, Sabrina this is everyone,” 

I smiled nervously at everyone as they started calling out their names.

“Hi again Sabrina,” Trevor poked his head out from behind someone's shoulder and flashed me a grin. Relief softened my forced smile, at least I knew someone.

“Hey Trevor,”

“How’s Forks Highschool treating you so far,”

“It’s good-” I looked around the room quickly. “There’s so many people here, I thought you said there wasn’t this many,” 

He had bitten into an apple and his mouth full when he spoke. 

“Oh yeah, it’s because I few years back a small private college was established here, it’s nothing too fancy and only a couple hundred attend it so to cut costs, the highschool students and the college kids share the cafeteria and the parking lot,” 

“That makes sense I guess,” I mumbled before I noticed the sensation of someone staring at me. 

The girl who brought me to the table leaned towards me conspiringly and grabbed a lock of my hair.

“Wow your hair is just as soft as it looks, you have got to tell me the secret to bleaching it this light with no damage,” She said dreamily, twirling my hair around her finger. 

‘Oh, well I didn’t dye it actually, it’s just the way I was born.” I said edgily, backing away slowly from the girl. Her expertly plucked eyebrows arched and she let out a breathy gasp. 

“No way, there’s no way,” She said dramatically, pulling my hair closer to her and inspecting it fervently. “This is the way it comes out of your scalp? No purple shampoo or anything?” Her voice rose steadily. 

“Yes? No?” I said hesitantly, trying to subtly pull my hair from her grasp. 

“Come on Sheila, leave the poor girl alone,” Trevor chuckled, kicking her chair in a good-natured way. 

Sheila dropped my hair and scowled at Trevor. 

“Trust you to butt in when I was about to unlock the secrets of perfect hair.” 

Trevor turned to me and smiled. 

“Sorry about her, I think her nicotine addiction and overuse of hairspray is starting to rot her brain,” I fought back a giggle as Sheila’s scowl turned murderous. 

“I can hear you, you know that right Trevy.” She grumbled. 

“That’s good news Sheils, your brain hasn’t decayed enough to the point where you can’t hear anymore,” He whispered with a cheeky smile. 

“Watch yourself or I won’t give you a ride home smartass,” She threatened although she was starting to smile too. 

I was puzzling over their relationship as they bickered when the cafeteria door opened and they walked in. They meaning the family that would alter the course of my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Six boys and four girls walked into the hall. Their expressions were bored and detached as they made their way across the cafeteria. They caught my attention for three reasons. 

They all moved so gracefully, their movements were so fluid and their feet seemed to glide along the linoleum floor. 

Secondly, most of them were as pale as corpses. Their skin was so pale it was almost grey, and their lifeless pallor was only emphasised by the violet shadows that ringed their eyes.

Thirdly, all of them were stunningly beautiful. Enchantingly and jaw droppingly so, but in a way that made me shiver slightly. Too perfect, I thought to myself. Imperfections gave warmth and life to peoples faces. 

Trevor snapped his fingers in my face and I jolted. 

“Hello?? Earth to Sabrina,” I shifted my eyes to his face.

“Who are they?” I questioned breathlessly. 

He didn’t even look in the strangers directions, just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back towards his apple. 

“The Cullens, I’m guessing you’re referring to?” Sheila answered in an amused tone.

“The Cullens… that name sounds familiar,” I bit my lip for a second before recognition dawned on me. “They’re the foster kids Trevor talked about!”

“Yup,” Trevor said, popping his lips on the last letter. “They sure stand out don’t they,”

“There’s a lot of them,” I murmured, sneaking another look over my shoulder as they sat down at an empty table.

“Well, not all of them are the Dr Cullens kids,” Sheila explained. “The two tall tanned ones with black hair are just friends of theirs, Jacob and Seth are from the quileute reservation and they transferred here a year or so back.” 

“So it’s only the pale ones that are fostered?”

“Yes, and Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Bella and Alice all study at the university.” 

“Who?” 

“Ugh,” Sheila gave an impatient sigh like she wanted to start telling me something juicy and I couldn’t keep up. “Edward’s the one with reddish hair, Jasper is the blonde boy who looks like he’s in pain, Emmet looks like a grizzly bear, Alice is the tiny black haired girl, Rosalie is the blonde supermodel and Bella is the brown haired one,”

Sheila paused for a breath of air but continued quickly. 

“Well Bella isn’t one of the foster kids, she’s married to Edward and she’s the daughter of the Chief of Police in Forks,”

“Married?” I said, blinking rapidly at the pretty brown-haired girl. “But, she’s like so young,”

Sheila gave me a smirk as sweet as poison. 

“Yeah, I know, it’s so weird, they are like all dating each other even though they are siblings, The entire family is strange, and way too pale and pretty, ” She whispered venomously. “Their Dad’s a doctor and I think he practices plastic surgery on them,”

Trevor rolled his eyes. “They’re not related Sheila and they’re chill people, leave them alone,”

“Anyways,” She continued, ignoring Trevor. “The two young Cullens only got adopted recently and they go to this school, Renesmee, the wavy-haired one, and Ember, he’s a total dreamboat,” she said in a wistful tone, staring across the room. 

I followed her gaze. The boy had black curly hair that fell over his forehead in a wavy tangle. His features were sharp and severe with dark eyes. He wore a stormy expression while he sat with his chin propped in his hand, staring angrily into the distance. 

“He looks-” I started.

“Angry? Scary? Yeah that’s kind of his default setting, he’s still cute though, from a safe distance,” She giggled. 

I gave her a half-hearted smile, my mind was distracted. Something about the Cullens gave me chills, something about them seemed off, different, unnatural. I sighed when I realised people might think the same thing about me. I would have to smother everyone in friendliness so they wouldn't notice the freaky parts. 

I grinned at my two new friends and changed the subject to talking about the teachers. The rest of lunch passed quickly with Trevor and Sheila telling me funny stories about my Spanish teacher. I laughed until I cried but something in the back of my mind was niggling me, a faint feeling that I should be remembering something important.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ember’s POV  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

School was setting new records for being boring. I scowled at the clock hanging 20 feet away on the wall, willing the seconds to tick by faster. 

Alice was flipping through a fashion magazine with a pencil, circling and jotting down notes in the margins. Rosalie was looking over her shoulder, hissing at some of the clothes Alice circled. 

Edward and Bella were talking quickly in low voices, their fingers linked under the table and their eyes never leaving each other. 

Jacob was arguing with Emmet about adding a vending machine to the house, his arm looped around Renesmee’s shoulders while she scrolled through her phone. 

Seth was wolfing down his third plate of fries, voicing his support of Jacob’s idea between mouthfuls. 

“There’s no point of having a machine that dispenses food if most of the family doesn’t even eat!” Emmet spat out, pushing the untouched vegetables around his plate to prove a point. 

“I don’t understand how it would inconvenience you to have it tucked in a corner somewhere,” 

“As if you need more food, Esme cooks like 8 meals a day for you guys!”

I tuned them out and looked back at the clock, groaning when it showed me only 15 seconds had passed. My throat was burning, a result of not having hunted in a few days, and for some reason being around human food made me more thirsty. I locked eyes with Jasper who shot me a sympathetic glance. I felt my impatience decrease slightly and I rolled my eyes. 

“Cut out the mood control Jasper, it won’t make the thirst go away,” 

Renesmee looked up from her phone and gave me a grin.   
“Do you want to hit up a blood bank after school?” 

Jacob broke from his argument with Emmet and gave Renemee a disapproving stare. 

“I thought you agreed to stop drinking human blood?” His voice was pained, Jacob constantly wrestled between wanting to give Renesmee everything she wanted and disgust at her diet. 

Renesmee rolled her eyes.

“Human blood from a blood bag is a good compromise Jakey, it doesn’t hurt any humans and it also isn’t gross and watery like animal blood. Plus it’s not like it will turn Ember and I’s eyes red.” 

Not having to drink that unappealing animal blood to keep my eyes from turning crimson was my favourite part of being a vampire-human hybrid. Also one of the only parts I liked about being a half-breed. I nodded at Renesmee to say yes to the after-school robbery. 

Jacob kept protesting and Renesmee placed her hand on his cheek, she always preferred to present her arguments by using her gift instead of speaking. 

I swept my eyes across the cafeteria, checking in case anyone noticed Jacob and Renesmee’s half-silent argument. Although everyone was always nagging her to stop using her gift so openly, she always got her way. 

I could tell by Renesmee’s smirk that she was winning the argument, as always. 

“Spoilt brat,” I mumbled, knowing she would hear. She stuck her tongue out at me. 

I propped my chin on my hand and stared at the clock again, praying for a break of the never-ending boredom. 

“There’s a new student,” Edward murmured quietly to the table. 

“I heard about that,” Jasper said while picking apart an orange.

A new student? I guess that was kind of interesting considering the new people in Forks were a rare event. 

Emmet grinned at Edward. 

“So what does the new one think of us? Scary, terrifying… handsome?” He added, wiggling his eyebrows. Rosalie reached over and flicked his forehead. 

Edwards' expression was serious when he answered. 

“I don’t know,”

The entire table stared at him in shock. Renesmee pulled her hand from Jacob’s face, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. Alice dropped her pencil and tilted her head. 

“What do you mean? Another mental shield like Bella?” Alice inquired, her tone less shocked than the others expressions and more curious. 

Edward shrugged.

“I don’t know, it’s odd isn’t it? Such a bizarre coincidence…” Edward said thoughtfully.

“Anyone getting deja vu?” Emmet chuckled, winking at Bella. She wasn’t looking at him, instead rubbing Edward’s shoulder soothingly. 

Alice looked over her shoulder, at the rest of the cafeteria. 

“Which one is she?” 

I realised who the new student was immediately when I looked. The girl sat at a table near the door. I knew she was new because I knew without a doubt that I had never seen her before. 

Her hair was white-blonde and reached her waist. I could see her smiling at one of her classmates, her large eyes wistful and her lips slightly parted over a set of pearly teeth. Her heart-shaped face was decorated by a scattering of freckles and by two dimples in her cheeks. Her skin was pale but had a golden hue, as if she was glowing. Her entire aura seemed to glow, turning everyone around her into grey misty shadows. 

She was pretty but strange. She didn’t seem real, like if I blinked she would be gone. 

I turned back to the others who were also watching her with incredulous looks. 

“She looks like a fairy,” Seth said, his mouth still half-full of chips and his jaw hanging in awe. 

“She looks odd if you ask me,” Rosalie said with a sourly. 

“Definitely has something off about her, I’m not surprised that Edward couldn’t read her thoughts,” Alice speculated. 

“Something intangible,” Jasper agreed. 

“Wow you guys really don’t like the new girl,” I muttered. 

“She looks normal enough to me,” Jacob said, switching his attention back to his food. “You guys are overreacting as per usual, you know paranoia is the first sign of mental decline,”

Emmet chuckled and punched him in agreement. Jacob winced and Renesmee flicked a fry at Emmet in revenge, hitting him squarely on his nose. Everyone laughed and the mood at the table returned back to normal. 

I glanced at the new girl again and then at the clock. Lunch was almost over and I hadn’t noticed the time moving. Maybe this girl's arrival would make things interesting for a change.


	3. Chapter 3

My new routine at Forks was boring and unchanging, something I greatly appreciated. 

I woke up everyday to a freshly cooked breakfast, cycled to school, sat through many hours of confusion and had lunch with my new friends. Sheila and Trevor were great friends to have because they were funny and nice and they didn’t ask too many questions. 

The lessons were a headache, I had turned in 2 assignments and failed both. My lack of education was starting to become more and more obvious but fortunately the teachers just chalked it up to me not having settled in. I wasn’t sure how much longer I would get away with it so I stayed up studying for hours every night, not that it helped a lot, especially in math. I didn’t understand why there were letters in my homework problems but I was too scared to ask. 

There was also the issue of thirst. I ran out of the blood bags that I had brought with me and hadn’t had any in 2 days. As I arrived in school on the third day, my stomach was a mess of anxiety and my throat was burning.

I sat in the back of my last class for the day, as far away from other students as possible and tried to distract myself with homework. I needed to find a way to the nearest city as soon as possible or I was seriously going to lose it. My insides felt dry and itchy, and the other problem with the lack of blood was the moodswings. My patience was turning non-existent, yesterday Trevor was teasing me about my outfit at lunch and I snapped at him. 

The hurt in his eyes made me feel instantly guilty, but the judgement and suspicion in Sheila's eyes sent waves on icy panic through my spine. I couldn’t afford to let my mask slip. 

The bell rang and I realised I had spent the entire class in my head. I shoved my books in my bag and almost ran out of the classroom, through the hallways and out into the parking lot.

Fork’s sky had opened up while I was inside. The rain pounded angrily onto the concrete and I breathed in the mist and water. My insides twisted, I almost never missed a change in the weather, my thirst had been more severe than I had realised. I touched the column of my throat, seeking to soothe the burning. Yet the burning was intangible, my fingertips only met damp skin and I knew only one thing would stop the pain. 

More students were leaving the building now. I saw them glaring at the sky. Some searched their bags for umbrellas, some held their raincoats over their shoulders and ran blindly towards the parked cars.

“Sabrina?” 

I turned around to see Trevor standing in the downpour under an umbrella with a confused look on his face. 

“Why are you standing in the rain? It’s freezing,” He moved his arms in an overexaggerated point so as to prove a point. I wasn’t cold, I felt comforted by the rain, it was an old friend of mine. Saying this outloud would definitely freak Trevor out so instead I just shrugged lamely. 

“Just getting my bike,” Trevor’s dark eyebrows shot up his forehead in outrage. 

“No way! In this weather? C’mon Sabrina I’ll give you a lift home don’t worry about it,” His voice was firm and he motioned towards his car. 

“Oh… I’m not actually going home,” I trailed off awkwardly, talking a subtle step towards the bike rack. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Port Angeles?” I said it as a question. Trevor looked at me, his face blank with shock for a second before he shook his head, as if my words were too confusing for him to understand.

“Port Angeles? Sabrina? On a bike?”

I started taking some more not so subtle steps towards the bike rack as he spoke. 

“That’s ages away, and it’s raining,” He said, his tone confounded. 

“Oh really, I didn’t notice.” I said with a slightly bitter laugh, my throat was really hurting and I kept edging towards my bike. His cheeks reddened at the condescension in my tone. Now that I thought about it Trevor blushed a lot, definitely more than the average teenage boy. His cheeks were stained pink and the colour deepened the more I stared at him. I suddenly snapped back to reality, realising I was only focused on the frequency of the blood rushing to his cheeks because I was so thirsty. 

“Sorry Trevor, I really have to go-,” I pulled my bike off the rack and swung onto it quickly, “but I’ll see you tomorrow, byee,”

I cycled away before he could object any further, waving with one hand.   
The clouds continued to darken as I cycled and the rain fell more and more heavily. Cycling from Forks to Port Angeles took three hours and although my stamina meant it was so physical burden, I was growing more and more restless as I approached the glowing city. I skidded to a halt on the wet tarmac and pulled my phone out of my pocket. 

The rain had soaked through my clothes, meaning my phone might as well have been dumped in a pool. I held down on the power button, crossing my fingers and praying to the Moon. The screen glowed white, coming to life and I almost danced on the side of the road. 

I cupped my hands around the device, protecting it from the pelting rain while I googled directions to the blood bank, I had already checked that there was one in Port Angeles before moving. I cycled haphazardly towards the bank, steering with one hand and with my phone in the other. 

Relief washed over me as I saw the bright neon sign through the sheets of torrential rain. I leaned my bike against the building and walked into the lobby. 

The reception was a stark contrast to the outside world. Bright and warm and remarkably dry. The receptionist shot me a severely withering look before I realised I was dripping all over the floor. It seemed I was making a hobby out of this and I smiled to myself. 

I walked over to the desk with a charming smile, I had done this process hundreds of time for blood bags and it always went smoothly. I opened my mouth to repeat the same lines that I always said when a pair of teenagers sitting on the other side of the room caught my eye. 

I turned and instantly my lungs froze and my fake smile shattered on my face. It was two of the Cullens, the foster kids that Trevor and Sheila had told me about. Ember and Renesmee. 

The suspicion and confusion that was evident in their expressions told me it would be difficult to explain why I was in a blood bank on a school night during a storm. My carefully constructed normal false persona was destroyed, they would tell everyone at our new school about the strange after school habits of the new girl and people would start asking me the questions I couldn’t answer. 

They had a doctor for a father, which explained their reason for being there. I had nothing, my mind was a scrambling empty mess as they stood up and walked over.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give constructive criticism


End file.
